What could go wrong?
by heart44hayatolover
Summary: This is an omake for my Story One Day Changes Everything in which Tsuna and co. go on a mission with their Fathers. Giotto and his guardian's G, Asari, Daemon, Knuckle's, Lampo, and Alaude all go on a mission but have no one to take care of their children so... Full summary inside. I hope you like it! Two-shot


**Hello everyone here is another OMAKE in which Tsuna and co. go on a mission with their Fathers.**

**Summary: Giotto and his guardian's G, Asari, Daemon, Knuckle's, Lampo, and Ala****u****de all go on a mission but have no one to take care of their children ( thanks to Giotto for giving the maid's and butler's a ****weekend ****off) so they have no cho****ice**** but to take ****the kids**** with them. What is the end results of it and do the children bring more ****trouble ****then good to this mission.**

Chapter 1: They cause more trouble/damage then good or even humanly possible Pt.1

"Is everyone here?" asked Giotto.

"Yes." answered G a bit annoyed to be in the same room with a few people. (mainly Daemon, Lampo, and Alaude)

"So what you need us for Giotto?" asked Asari good nature and curious.

"Get started already the great Lampo-sama need's his rest." said Lampo who sitting next to G.

"Don't be so impolite to Giotto you little brat!" yelled G, as he hit the top of Lampo head.

"OW!" yelled Lampo, as he nearly fell of his chair.

"Are you okay Lampo?" asked Giotto.

"Just fine." replied Lampo.

"OK then let get to the main reason as to why I called you all down here. This weekend I gave all the maids and butlers off as you all know right." said Giotto, receiving nods of the head from all of his guardians.

"So what about it Giotto?" asked G.

"The thing is that I got an urgent message that requires us all to leave the mansion for a mission." said Giotto.

"Then whats the problem?" asked Lampo.

"The problem is that we can't leave the kids here alone you idiot." said G.

"That is right G. I need to know what you guys want to do about our little problem." said Giotto.

"Take them with us. I am not leaving my little Chrome here all alone." said Daemon.

"I hate to say this but I agree with Daemon." said G.

"I really don't care if they come with us." said Lampo.

"How much harm could it do to take them with us?" said Asari.

"We should take them." said Knuckles.

"Alaude? What do you think?" asked Giotto.

"They will come." said Alaude, as he starts leaving the room.

"We leave in an hour!" Giotto called out to Alaude.

"Well I guess we should go tell the kids." said Giotto.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*With Giotto and Lampo*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

"Come on Lampo we have to find Tsuna and Lambo!" yelled Giotto, trying very,_ very_ hard not to hit him over the head.

"Why does the great Lampo-sama have to look for brats?" said Lampo.

_'Remember Giotto, remember you are the one who offered to pair up with Lampo. I must not hit my guardian, I __**must**__ not hit or kill my guardian.' _was what Giotto kept on repeating in his head.

"Whaaaa!" whined a voice.

"What's wrong Lambo?" came Tsuna voice.

_'Thank god! We finally found them! Now I don't have to kill Lampo.' _thought Giotto.

"Tsuna, Lambo are you there?" asked Giotto, hopping it's not his imagination.

"Papa? Where are you?" came Tsuna voice from inside a room.

"Out here." answered Lampo.

"Do you need something papa?" said Tsuna, as he walks out the room with Lambo in his arms.

"Were are all going out in a little bit. So we were looking for you guys so you can get ready. Now why don't you give Lambo to Lampo and go get ready." said Giotto.

"Ok!" said Tsuna, as he handed Lambo over to Lampo.

"See you guys down stairs." said Giotto, as he grabs Tsunas hand and starts walking to Tsunas room.

"See you later." said Lampo, as he to starts walking away with Lambo.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*With G and Asari*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

"Why did I have yo be stuck with you as my partner?" said G.

"That's not very nice G. Plus their no changing it now or would you have rather had gone with Lampo?" said Asari.

"Hell no! I would have killed him! He is better off with Giotto!" yelled G, not knowing that just moments ago Lampo was rather close to death by the hands of his best friend.

"Shut Up you baseball idiot!" yelled a voice from down the hall.

"Is that Hayato?" asked Asari.

"Yes it is." answered G.

"Calm down Hayato, we'll find Tsuna soon." said Takeshi.

"Takeshi, Hayato wait up!" yelled Asari, when he notice the two were about to turn the corner.

"Hey old man." said Hayato with a smirk, when he notice G getting mad.

"Do you need something papa?" asked Takeshi.

"We were looking for you guys. We came to tell you that in an hour everyone is going out and to be ready on time." said G.

"Ok! Come on papa let's go get ready." said Takeshi, as he drags Asari away.

"See you guys later!" said Asari, as he let himself be dragged away.

"Whatever. Go get ready I'll wait down stairs." said G, as he starts walking away.

"Tch, stupid old man." muttered Hayato, as he walked back to his room.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*With Knuckles and Daemon*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

"Why must I be paired up with you?" Daemon muttered to himself.

"Did you say something Daemon?" asked Knuckles.

"Nothing, I said nothing." said Daemon.

"Really I thought I heard something." said Knuckles.

_'Mukuro, Chrome where are you?'_ thought Daemon.

"Kufufu~ Did you call for us father?" asked Mukuro.

_'Thank god. I can finally get away from the annoying priest.'_ thought Daemon.

"Nufufu~ Why yes I was. We are leaving in a little bit and you two need to get ready." said Daemon.

"Mukuro where did you **extremely **go?" yelled Ryohei.

"Kufufu~ I thought I lost him." said Mukuro.

"Ryohei! Where were you?!" Yelled Knuckles.

"I was **extremely **looking for Mukuro." said Ryohei.

"We are going out, so let's go get ready." said Knuckles.

"Yes uncle!" yelled Ryohei, as he starts running off with Knuckles.

"We should start getting ready to." said Daemon.

"Yes father. Let go my sweet Chrome." said Mukuro.

"Y-Yes big brother." said Chrome.

~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*With Alaude*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

"Kyouya we are going out." said Alaude, as he step out onto the roof of the mansion.

"Yes father." said Kyouya.

"Get ready." said Alaude, as he starts walking away.

"Yes father." said Kyouya, right before Alaude walked out from on top of the roof.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*One Hour Later*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

"Is everyone here?" asked Giotto.

"Here." said Lampo and Lambo.

"Here." said G and Hayato.

"Here." Said Asari and Takeshi.

"Here." said Knuckles and Ryohei.

"Here." Mukuro, Chrome and Daemon.

"Hn." said Alaude and Kyouya.

"Then lets get going." said Giotto, as he grabs Tsuna hand and starts walking out the mansion.

To be continued...


End file.
